Beloved Reunion
by Leucothea
Summary: Inuyasha goes to his High school reunion, certain circumstances make him decide between his high school sweetheart and his now Fiancee.
1. His Goodbye

_**Disclaimer:** I love Inuyasha and the gang, but unfortunately (for a lot of us) Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi._

_Okay...for some of you that have read the only two fic's I've written I'm sorry I'm not going to put them on for some time._

_Anyway...this is a new story and I hope you like..._

_I'll shut up now._

**XxX Beloved Reunion XxX**

_**Chapter 1: His Goodbye**_

* * *

"Inuyasha!" 

A silver-haired man turned to see a young woman, with short black hair and a dress that would make any guy drool, open her arms and run towards him embracing him, her hands interlocking behind his neck.

He returned the embrace, and looked down as she left his warmth and looked up at him.

"Wow, you haven't changed a bit since we last saw you have you?"

He chuckled and looked down at the petit girl who his brother drooled after so many times in high school. "You haven't changed one bit either Rin."

She turned in a full circle and laughed as she faced him once more. "So what have you been up to Inu?"

"Well...me and Sess have been taking care of father's business in Japan. Plus I'm engaged!" This brought another hug from the petit girl.

"Congrats! Well if you **would** like to know, I've been traveling all over Europe, and my modeling career is sky high at the moment."

"Really! What about your love life?"

"Well...not all of us are as lucky as you and you're high school sweetheart are. No-"

"Wait a minute!" he interrupted, "I'm not with my high school sweetheart, I loved her back then but since I moved to the states, I've moved on and found my fiancée. Who I love a lot." He added quickly as he saw her raising her eyebrow skeptically.

"Uh huh. Anyway, I saw her tonight. She's looking for you." And with that Rin left Inuyasha in the middle of all of his old classmates.

See he didn't know about any high school reunion until that day that his brother had called him. So without a word he left. He left his fiancée a note knowing that she wouldn't mind him not calling her.

But maybe she would...

So without a word he looked around the gym, where he spent most of the days of his youth, spiking volleyballs, and knocking down dummies after each blow of his fist. He searched for a way out and found it. As he walked toward it he saw a flash of red, and before he could help it he turned and he saw her.

He hadn't seen her in a long time...

He left her with the promise that they would get together again after he settled his business in Japan. That was eight years ago...but she still looked as beautiful as she did then. Her porcelain skin, never faltering, and her beautiful face lighting up as she spoke to Kagura Kais.

Her black hair fell against her back. Those long dark locks he always dreamt of touching as she lay beneath him. But those were only his day dreams of long ago in which he ignored any word Mr. Yukio would speak about denominators and what-nots.

He shook his head, and headed towards the door once more. What was he thinking? He was engaged. And he loved his fiancée...a lot.

As he exited the gymnasium and headed towards an empty bench and took out his cell phone. He quickly dialed the number and looked around the empty field. As soon as he heard her voice he began t speak only to realize that it was her answering machine.

"Hey hon.. Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you about leaving so suddenly, but Sesshoumaru called a day before the reunion and I wanted to attend. I guess that with the new address they didn't have time to send an invitation. Look, I'll be home tomorrow night, so I'll see you then okay?"

He closed the cell phone and looked up from his musings only to see her.

She looked more beautiful up-close then faraway.

"Inuyasha, haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yea, I haven't seen you since graduation either."

"Well will you like to join us inside, everyone would be happy to see you."

"Sure."

As they both headed into the gym, he couldn't help but notice that she kept on avoiding his glance. But before he could ask her why she didn't look at him, they entered the gym and he met the gaze of his brother. They were never close, but they were good friends, and know that they are business partners they were best friends just like their mother wanted them to be. He went up to him, ignoring the woman that was beside him, and began to speak to his brother.

Eventually the conversation got out of hand...

"Rin isn't attached to anything at the moment you know.."

"So, what do I care if Rin isn't attached to anything. I am, and I have no time to consider a woman in my life." That was Sesshoumaru for you, never wanting to say that he had feelings for anybody. Not even their mother.

"Sesshoumaru! I didn't know you were gay." Sideswipes his hand "I mean the feminine face and the make up.." Sideswipes his hand once more "You know, life doesn't have to revolve around work and social stature, why don't you go in and talk to Rin."

"Great words coming from your mouth little brother, but I don't see you acting up to your words Inuyasha. I saw who you came in with, and may I remind you that you are engaged to another woman. A woman who loves you and deserves to be loved back."

"I know, look Rin's out there looking for you, and you should be there and at least explain to her why you can't be with her."

"Yea. I'll see you back in Japan."

"Luck."

As soon as he saw Sesshoumaru being embraced by the small model, he turned around and looked around for her.

After meeting up with his old Calculus teacher...

(**Mr. Yukio**: _I see you still don't know the difference between variables and numbers Inuyasha_.)

...and with a woman he never wanted to see.** _Ever._**

(**Yura**: _Inuyasha! you still haven't cut your hair. Can I have some?_. **Inuyasha**: _ahh, Yura, Sesshoumaru is around here too._ **Yura**: _Really?_)

As soon as he got away from his past annoyances he quickly looked around for her and found her in the bench she had found him in before.

"Inuyasha...I didn't think you would come around to find me. Word has it that you're engaged."

"Yeah, umm I was hoping that we could talk."

"About?"

"About the last day I saw you and I made a promise."

"You mean the promise you didn't keep?" As he sat down next to her he noticed the tears that came without stopping and the dried tears from before. "Look, things didn't go as I had planned but I know you'll have luck in finding someone else." She laughed, a bitter sound that Inuyasha never thought that could ever come out of her mouth.

"You and I can't be together again. I'm sorry."

"Inuyasha, I told you this a long time hoping that you would remember it until the day you saw me again, I love you and only you. If things would have been different then I wouldn't have seen you right know. If this wasn't our chance to get back together then you would be married right now and we wouldn't have seen each other. How could you say that this isn't our second chance to be together?"

"I didn't say that. I just said that we can't be together for the simple reason that I love somebody else."

"Fine." She wiped the tears from her face and got up. "Would you like to go inside...as friends?"

"Sure."

"Maybe we could talk a bit more, later. See what you've been up to."

"I'll like that."

They both headed up to the gym, and once the reunion was over, they went up to Inuyasha's hotel room.

They got around to talking and the next morning...

All hell broke loose.

* * *

_I hope you guys really enjoyed reading this. I hope to have the second chapter up by Friday._

PLEASE REVIEW!

__

Remember:

Peace + Love equals...Information

Leucothea


	2. Her Arrival

**_Disclaimer: Okay...as I've said before, I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does._**

_Thank you so much for your reviews. I only hope that this fic gets a lot more reviews then what it did right know. hint-hint_;)

_**Inuyasha's Mimiz (**hope to have spelled that right**)-** thank you so much for the review. I thought it was kind of easy to guess who was who in this fic. But I wanted to put it up before I began to think more cautious of it and never put it up._

_**LilQBitch- **Interesting name...hope I spelled it right since I don't have the review page on. Hope you leave more reviews in the future._

_Okay... this didn't take as long to write. Considering my computer is in bad shape. Hopefully the next chapter is on by Tomorrow or Thursday. (Finally in Vacations! )_

_Ok...Here goes..._

**XxXBeloved ReunionXxX**

**_Ch. 2 Her Arrival_**

* * *

She didn't like Jakki-sensei.

He was handsome, but he was so...

Flirtatious.

Well that wasn't such a bad thing, if you thought it through. But she was engaged and she loved her fiancé, and she was sure that he loved her back. Jakki-sensei knew that, and he only thought that it would be exciting to sleep with a married woman.

_She readied her bow and saw her target._

Which she was going to be if her fiancé came home on time. The wedding was in two weeks and he left without telling her anything. Not even Miroku Hoshi knew where he had gone. Inuyasha was really irritating her.

_She aimed and pulled her bow string._

Not telling her where he went. Coming to their apartment late at night. It was kind of hard to trust him. It came to the point in which if Jakki-sensei came in and told her that Inuyasha was cheating on her, she would believe him without a second thought.

Maybe it wasn't their time to get married...

_Piiiing!_

"Bulls eye! Sometimes I don't even know why you have these classes. I'm beginning to think that you might just be coming to class to see my handsome face." A man with dark haired pulled away from his face by a sweatband went to the arrow and took it off the target.

"Don't flatter yourself Jakki-sensei. I only come to your classes because my **fiancé** insists on me practicing my miko abilities anytime I can and with an instructor."

"I've already told you, you stubborn woman, call me Musuo."

"And I've already told you, **Jakki-sensei**, I will not call you by your name, because I think that you are trying to hide you flirt with me so you could hide your gender from me. Which may I remind you I am not, in any way, harmed by you admitting it."

She turned from him and bent to get her equipment, while his face turned a cherry red and his voice began to quiver, "I am no gay!"

"Uh huh." she turned to face him again, " I told you Jakki-sensei. You don't have to hide you're gender from me."

And with that she left him and headed to her car. As soon as she left the parking lot she let out a small chuckle and thought of Inuyasha once more.

Yes she was mad that he left without telling her anything, but maybe this could all turn out great. She had called Sesshoumaru, asking him if she knew where Inuyasha had gone to. Sesshoumaru gave her the address and all the information she needed. Maybe she could surprise him by going to the U.S. and staying with him a couple of days. She could get some great historical shots, and spend the entire time with Inuyasha.

His reunion would probably be over with by the time she arrived there, but he would probably still be there with some old friends. She would surprise him. Nothing wrong with that.

Soon she arrived to their apartment and went took the elevator to the fifth level and entered apartment 508. As soon as she entered she came into contact with their German Shepard, Baumkuchen. He was still a bit of a pup, and made it a couple of inches above her ankles. But he jumped. and he jumped on her. Baumkuchen was no bag of feathers. "Baumkuchen, down boy."

Baumkuchen quickly got down and headed towards the kitchen, in which she guessed he would wait patiently until she fed him. She quickly fed him and headed to her room. Even though they lived together, it didn't mean that they would share a bed. As she had made it clear to Inuyasha when she moved in. She went to her drawers and took any item of clothing that she thought she would need on her trip.

As soon as she had packed all the necessary things, she called the airport and sat down by the sleeping Baumkuchen. As soon as she called in a neighbor to take care of Baumkuchen, she left.

Her flight was in an hour, and as soon as she passed the x-rays and metal detectors, she found a small coffee shop and sat down to drink some. When she heard her flight being called she grabbed her two carry-on bags and left to the gates. She soon found her seat and found herself on her way to the U.S.

8 hrs. later

She reached Inuyasha's hotel. She got out of the rental car and gave her bags to the bellhop. Soon she was in front of Inuyasha's door and opened it with the small key-card and entered into the living room.

She gave the bellhop a tip before he left and went towards the only small room in the hotel...

...Only to find that Inuyasha surprised her as well.

* * *

_Okay second chapter done...hope you liked it._

_Next chapter you will learn of the girls identities._

**_Please Review!_**

**_Love + Peace equals...Information_**

**Leucothea ;)**


	3. Fateful Morning

**Disclaimer:_ How many times do I have to say it? I don't own Inuyasha or any of the series' characters.._**

_**I'm sooooo sorry that this is late, my computer has gone haywire and I can't really go on the internet much. And when I could, I had writers block and decided to go somewhere else to try and clear it up. I'm really really sorry!**_

_Thank you sooooo much for the reviews._

**Inuyasha's Mimiz - **_Thank you so much for reviewing once more. Hope to hear more of you. You'll find out who's who in this chapter ._

**Kura-chan 15 - **_Thanks for reviewing. Sorry. (You'll know why I'm apologizing when you read this.)_.

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose - **_I don't like Kik/Inu fics either._

**CRAZY Dragon - **_I don't have an overactive imagination. I only have three pets and their names are Sparky, Hanyou and Buyo. Guess what they are. Also, I grabbed whatever manga laid beside me which was **.remote.**and I remembered that there was this page in which German was mentioned, so there I go, and I find out that it's this type of cake. So I just gave the dog that name._

_Okay..._

_Low and behold...the chapter you've all been waiting for..._

**XxXBeloved ReunionXxX**

**Ch.3 _Fateful Morning_**

* * *

****

"Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing!"

"Fuck, oh hey hon."

"Don't you hey hon me, didn't I tell you that smoking is a bad habit? You promised you weren't going to smoke...ever!" She walked towards him and took the cigarette.

"Yeah..." He turned from the young woman on the door and found his shirt lying on the ground. He quickly put it on and got up from the sofa he was sitting on, one thing going through his mind.

'What the hell is she doing here!'

She left the room and headed towards the cigarette ash dish and left Inuyasha's cigarette butt. She headed towards the coffee maker and poured some coffee into a mug and gave it to him. He took a seat, in the only sofa in the room, and began to take a sip of the coffee. Nothing was wrong he did one mistake, and he would live through it. He loved her more than anything, and he would move on.

"Well now that I'm here I thought we could have breakfast together." She sat on his lap and interlaced her hands around his neck and gave him a quick chaste kiss. "Then we could come up here, for a little while..." She traveled to his ear and nibbled on it for a while, knowing that he enjoyed it very much, "...then you could show me around...", his hands circled her waist letting the mug fall and spill on the carpet, and he began to kiss her, not noticing that her hands left his back. And retired on top of his chest.

She pushed back and let go. He missed her warmth but wandered what she would do,"...and then you could tell me..."

She turned her back to him and he saw her lift something which made him freeze, "WHO the hell this belongs to!" She turned to him and held up a pair of panty hose and a small black bag.

He got out of his stupor, and started to sweat. Then he controlled himself and gave her a simple explanation. "It's Rin's. Remember the girl I told you was one of my best friends in high school. I saw her again last night, and Sesshoumaru and Rin came in, I fell asleep and I don't know what the hell they did." He gave her a simple smile and saw as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

With a small 'flop' she sat down on the floor and held her head. Why was this happening to her. She was engaged, right know she should be at home looking at wedding magazines and making her final decision on a dress. But these thoughts kept rearing their ugly heads, and she couldn't stay locked up in her four wall prison which she once called home. She went out with her best friend, and told her everything that kept her awake at night.

How she thought that maybe Inuyasha and she weren't meant to be. Or the fact that she couldn't trust him any longer. And how she worried that she was turning into a horrid person. She was never like this. In high school she remembered always being the best. Good grades a wonderful athlete, and the best student a teacher could ever have. And she never felt distrust, or hate for anybody.

But, then Inuyasha came into her life. He was great. He made her forget about all her troubles, and she knew she could spend the rest of her life with him. And then he got a new job, he became shaded, he ignored her sometimes, and she didn't see much of him anymore. She became so worried, and these thoughts wouldn't stop piling up in her head.

She became jealous. And she began to fear who she really was becoming. She spent most of her time in a shrine, where she fell asleep underneath the Goshinboku. She felt at peace...but as she said before, if someone where to come to her and tell her Inuyasha was cheating on her she would believe it.

Without a doubt.

She felt his arms around her and began to tremble, why did he make her feel this way? She hated keeping all of this inside her. Maybe it was time to tell him what she felt.

"Inuyasha..."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to make you worry about you about your place with me..."

Before he could continue, they both heard a door open.She thought she was looking at her twin, except it seemed her twin had just taken a shower. She had long straight hair, and looked like a supermodel.

"Inuyasha, who is she?"

He was speecheless, she was suppoused to be gone, he woke up that morning and she wasn't there...and then her clothes weren't there.

What was happenning.

"Kikyo, meet my fiance Kagome. Kagome meet Kikyo...an old high school friend."

* * *

**_Wow...that took me sooo long._**

**_Yeah, comments._**

**_Please this is not an Inu/Kik._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Leucothea._**


	4. Bittersweet

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own 'em...even if I bribe with me best chocolate chip cookies._

**A/N: Okay I seriously didn't think I was going to continue this fic but...I didn't think it would be fair to just drop it. Thank you all for your past reviews, if your reading this I'm really sorry for the delay.**

* * *

**OXO**Beloved Reunion**OXO**

**Chapter 4: Bittersweet**

_By: Leucothea_

"To think that I could never live without you by my side…"

-Gloria Gaynor

* * *

Fierce wind whipped the rain across her face, as she ran down the sidewalk trying to be flexible while moving through the sea of people. She slowed down as she saw the familiar bus stop across from the cafe. She stopped across waiting for her turn to cross the street, sighing, as she got even more soaked to the bone. Quite the sharp one, she was, forgetting her umbrella and not noticing the biggest downpour of the year.

As soon as she saw the signal to cross, she walked across the street in no hurry. What did it matter? She was already soaked, no point in running to get to shelter. She saw her best friend sit up as she saw her, through one of the many windows in the cafe, and waved. She waved back, and entered the noisy and dry cafe. She removed her wet coat and searched for the table. Which really wasn't that hard to find considering it occupied by three of the most chattiest girls she had ever met.

"Running away probably wasn't the best idea...but what else could I have done?"

"You could have smacked that bitch."

"Or smacked him..."

"You should have smacked **someone**."

"Who should smack who?" she asked as she walked towards the chattering table.

"Hey Sango-chan! We all agree that Kagome should have smacked Inuyasha." Answered Yuka, tossing her black hair to the side whipping Arimi, who sat beside her, across the face.

"For once I agree with you Yuka." responded Sango, taking a seat besides Kagome. "You should have done something to that cheating bastard." She took a muffin from the center plate on the table. "So why are you guys talking about this again? It was months ago. I'm sure Kagome doesn't want to talk about it." She smiled at the girl who sat besides her, who gave a faint smile in return.

"Sesshoumaru called my mom last night. Asking if she knew if Inuyasha had called me." she answered earning a surprised glance from Sango. "I was as much surprised as you were."

"What the hell did he mean?" Kagome shrugged. "I really don't care, what has it been...5 months...?"

"Eight." interrupted Eri.

"Right...I've moved on, we've finished with the hotel and now we have our first reservations set for this weekend. I need not worry about my past. My heart is still in tact." She smiled. Sango, though unlike their friends in front of them, frowned. Kagome smiled, but it wasn't the same smile from before.

It was the sweet smile she would always show, but with a hint of something else. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"So, have you made plans with Kouga-kun? Or are you going to say yes to the English guy...what's his name?" asked Yuka.

"Gideon." answered Eri

"Oh yeah. Gideon"

"He sure is a charmer. Oh! And those eyes. They seem so..."

"Hypnotic."

"Yeah..."

Kagome sighed and leaned back into the leather seat, looking out the window at the busy streets of Tokyo. Had it really been eight months? The rain continued to pound on the window, and she sat in silence not listening to her friends gush about her business partner.

_Her eyes wide open, she looked between the two of them and whispered "Kikyo...as in old girlfriend...?" A dark shadow passed over his eyes. Guilt. That was all she needed. She turned and ran out of the room and out to the hall, Inuyasha quickly on her heels. All the while thinking of what she had seen, and imaging many things in her mind. She pushed the elevator button frantically wanting to get away from everything._

_"Kagome wait! Please!"_

_She closed her eyes tightly forcing the tears back, and turned to look at him. A single thought crossing her mind. _

**_Please don't look at me that way._**

**_Please don't be someone else's._**

**_Please don't do this..._**

_She stood there, looking at him, not crying, glaring or shouting. Something that he would have preferred her to do right now, anything but the silence and her sorrowful blue eyes._

_"I'm sorry...I really am...I didn't mean for anything to turn out like this..." he trailed off in his own thoughts, watching her step into the elevator. _

"Kagome? You okay?"

"Huh...?" she looked at Sango who looked at her with concern. She smiled.

"Oh yeah, just peachy."

"Oh...alright well...I'm sorry girls," Sango stood up, "but Kagome and I have to go back to the hotel. My sous chefs can't handle it all by themselves and they need their hostess back." she pointed at Kagome who smiled apologetically and got up. They received a chorus of goodbyes and they headed out the door.

The rain having stopped some time ago, Sango cursed her karma, they crossed the street and headed towards _Trickster's Choice _in silence. Sango not knowing what to do, just walked beside her friend. Remembering that same day.

_"Kagome!" squeaked Sango as she opened the door, smiling sheepishly. "I thought you were going over seas...to...see...Gome-chan? What's wrong?" Kagome didn't answer. She kept her head down, wishing the tears would just disappear already. Sango moved out of the doorway to let her pass, not asking her anything._

_Kagome entered the room, and lifted her head up to see Miroku walk towards her with a concerned look. "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked noticing her red eyes and the black circles underneath them. Kagome sniffed, willing herself not to cry in front of him, but loosing terribly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_Her tears seemed to burn his shoulder. Her whole body trembled as she cried. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, and kissed her temple. He looked over at Sango who just shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest, looking as much confused as he was._

"Sango? Where are you going?"

Sango looked towards where she heard Kagome calling, and saw how far away she was from her. "Oh! Sorry." she rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly at her friend. She caught up to Kagome and entered the building.

Inside they both noticed Gideon behind the front desk. His red hair setting him apart from everything surrounding him, he turned to look at them, his green eyes lighting up as he saw Kagome and waved.

"So...when are you going to accept his offer?" whispered Sango as they both gave a single wave back.

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon."

"Gomeeee-chan. It better be soon missy." Sango smiled, walked away from her and toward the hotel's kitchen.

Kagome sighed rubbing her temple. "It will. Promise."

* * *

**A/N: Awww...damn, I'm tired. Bows Sorry for the delay again. Thank you so much for past reviews and for your patience. This one was a bit of a...well I had no ideas so I racked my brain a bit. However I will continue, and it will be better, I just need to think...and I will! Promise!**

**Please R&R**

**_Leucothea_**


End file.
